


Checkered Past

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohkura has several unlikely encounters and is determined to come out *ahem* on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkered Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for je_fqfest 2012. I really enjoyed the prompt of fandom rumors so I kind of took that and ran with it. *The title will probably be funnier if you know that many taxis in America are part of the Checker Cab Company*

The morning sun was several shades too bright, lancing through the gap in his curtains. Ohkura sat up with a wince as the ache in the small of his back made itself known. He glanced over at the clock – almost noon. He should be able to make it to lunch on time if he got up now. He briefly considered canceling his plans but he and Junno had both been busy lately and chances for an entire uninterrupted afternoon were rare. Besides which he was not the kind of man who skipped lunch.

His friend was already three plates into all the sushi they could eat when Ohkura strolled in, dark shades firmly in place. Junno had saved him a seat right near the part of conveyor belt where the fresh plates were put down. Nice.

Junno managed to nudge his dish of edamame out of the way in just enough time to keep Ohkura from face-planting in it. "Have an interesting night?"

He slid his sunglasses off and gave his friend a wry grin. "You have no idea." The two plates of maguro Junno snagged and plunked down in front of him were a good first step in making him feel more human. "Ok," he mumbled around a mouthful of tuna and rice, "so I was in this club."

The story started out pretty much like a normal Saturday night. He had gone to one of those trendy clubs, drank more than was good for him, and met a decent-looking guy. Ok, a _really_ good-looking guy, if he was going to be honest. One whose devil-may-care grin and trim body more than made up for his complete lack of smoothness. Well, to be _completely_ honest, Ohkura might have also found that kind of charming.

A few songs spent grinding against each other in the pretext of dancing later, they were in one of the many dark corners with their tongues down each others' throats. "So I thought it was going pretty well. When he asked me if I wanted to get out of there I kind of figured I knew were things were going, you know?"

Junno made as encouraging a noise as one could with a mouth full of eel.

"We're in the cab and things are getting kind of hot and heavy." He could feel his cheeks heat slightly in residual irritation and embarrassment as he elaborated in response to Junno's inquiring look. "Like hands and groping and things I don't usually do in the back of cabs."

"He must have been kind of worked up because we were like... you know... and he bit me."

"That's sexy. Right?" Junno ventured.

Ohkura gave him a level look of fond exasperation.

"What? I don't know the details of how your stuff works. Biting isn't so bad, right?"

"Not always, but he bit me _hard_." He tugged the collar of his shirt down slightly to reveal what he knew to be a serious looking mark just above his clavicle.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, not a sexy kind of biting. And then he went all growly and kicked me out of the cab."

Junno blinked at him, rounds of sushi spinning past them, forgotten - the fish clearly less interesting than the business at hand. "He told you to get out?"

"Literally."

"You mean figuratively."

"Oh no, like opened the door – boot to ass, _kicked_ me. I was lucky we were at a red light."

His best friend was clearly caught between being concerned and horribly amused. He managed a disbelieving chuckle and patted Ohkura gingerly on the shoulder. "You should switch back to girls."

He replied with a noncommittal sound. He didn't really want to. Girls were more complicated than guys. They usually were, he amended. Crazy taxi biters notwithstanding.

"Girls don't do shit like that," Junno added.

"But they're so much more expensive."

Junno conceded that Ohkura had him on that one and they got back to the serious business of eating as much sushi as humanly possible in their two hour time limit.

~~~

The whole thing had put Ohkura off clubbing for a while. At least the kinds of clubs populated by sadistic asshats. He was lying low tonight, dressed down for a grungy little live house hosting a line-up of local rock acts.

He was nursing a beer and idly thumbing through Facebook updates between groups. The bartender asked someone a question that he didn't quite catch but he heard the reply.

"Nah, I'm on in a few. Thanks though."

He would recognize that smoky voice anywhere. He shifted ever so slightly in his seat so he could nonchalantly tilt his head for a better look. Dark hair falling into sleepy eyes, a generous expanse of tanned neck revealed by a v-neck t-shirt, sensual lips- check.

Maybe he hadn't been as subtle as he thought because the guy – Ryo, his name was Ryo... probably – had turned to face him with an appraising smile.

"Hey, do you... um, come here often?"

"Did you seriously just ask me if I come here often?" Ohkura couldn't quite keep the slightly awed horror out of his voice.

Even in the dim lighting of the bar he could tell that probably Ryo's cheeks were flushed. "Yeah. I'm not really the best at this."

Ohkura almost dropped his beer, hit with the sudden realization that this guy didn't recognize him. He couldn't possibly.

The other man continued with a small smile, completely oblivious. "I have to be on stage in a few minutes, will you be around for a while?"

He hadn't quite decided how to play this. He needed a little more time but he didn't want to be overly encouraging. He settled for a cool smile, "Maybe."

That got him a heart-stopping grin in return. "I'll take it."

As soon as the musician had melted into the crowd Ohkura was clutching his phone and typing furiously.

_You're not going to believe who's here. - Ohkura_

_Not if you don't tell me. - Taguchi_

_Taxi Biter. - Ohkura_

_No. THE taxi biter? - Taguchi_

Ohkura wrinkled his nose at his phone in exasperation.

_Give me some credit, there was only the one. - Ohkura_

_Fair enough. Did you talk to him? What did you say? - Taguchi_

_It gets better. Get this. He_ doesn't remember _me. - Ohkura_

__Junno's incredulity practically jumped off the screen.

_NO! - Taguchi_

_He really doesn't. He just tried to chat me up. - Ohkura_

_I've got to fuck with him, right? - Ohkura_

_Fuck_ With _him, definitely. Just remember, bite you once – shame on him, bite you twice – shame on you. - Taguchi_

__He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at his friend even though Junno couldn't see it.

_And once bitten, twice really pissed off. Yeah, I got it. - Ohkura_

He spent the next ten minutes or so in glorious contemplation of the best way to take revenge on this guy. Give him his just desserts and kick him out of a taxi, see how he likes it? Maybe a _moving_ one. Or lure him all the way back to his place and slam the door in his face. He might have some contact stuff in his bag, maybe a little Visine in his beer. There were so many possibilities.

Ohkura was interrupted mid-plotting by the guy taking the stage. He was perched on a stool in the middle of the nearly empty platform, just him and two guitars – every inch the image of the soulful rocker in ripped jeans and boots.

"Hey, I'm Nishikido Ryo. Thanks for listening."

Ohkura shuddered slightly in the dark, the rough sound of that voice shivering down his spine. Bent over his guitar in the pool of spotlight all of Nishikido's arrogance seemed to be mellowed into a quiet confidence that was undeniably attractive.

It didn't help that the music was good. He did a whole set of rock ballads transmuted from sappy sentimentality to powerful emotion by excellent chords and raw, thoughtful lyrics. Ohkura couldn't keep his fingers from tapping out the accompanying back-beat on the worn wood of the bar. He hadn't spoken to Nishikido enough the first time they met to find out his last name let alone his profession but he should have known. He always did have an irrational thing for musicians.

His resolve was wavering as each brush of Nishikido's nimble fingers on the guitar strings made his pants slightly less comfortable. Could he fuck him and fuck with him at the same time? Probably, he concluded in an extreme act of justification. He would just make sure things went the way _he_ wanted them to. And if there was any sign of unauthorized biting, he was out of there. Nishikido was making his way back through the crowd - a small smile on his handsome face. 'This is a terrible idea' Ohkura concluded as he gulped the last third of his beer. 'Here goes.'

Nishikido seemed pleased as he slid onto the neighboring stool. "You're still here. What did you think?"

His tone was casual but the tense set of his shoulders made Ohkura think he might be nervous. Rather different from the brash arrogance of Ryo in the club or the self-assurance of the Ryo of a few minutes ago, hands steady on the guitar instead of tapping restlessly on the bar. He signaled the bartender for a beer but when it was set down, Ohkura swiped it before Nishikido could touch it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ohkura took a sip.

"Um...what?" He sounded a more than a little confused but not angry.

"You seem like a nice enough guy. What are you like when you drink, Nishikido-san? Or should I call you Mr. Hyde."

Even in the dim lighting he could see the color drain from the other man's tan cheeks, his sleepy eyes go slightly round in what might be panic. "Oh god, did someone tell you something about me? Did I insult your sister? I really didn't mean for that to come out sounding as bad as it did."

Ohkura spluttered into the beer a little as he failed to hold back an incredulous chuckle. "Wow, this must happen to you regularly."

Nishikido slumped forward, head thunking softly down on the bar. "Did I mention I was bad at this," came his slightly muffled reply.

"I think it might bear repeating," Ohkura mused aloud.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. It wasn't personal."

"Considering we had exchanged approximately six coherent sentences at that point in the evening, it couldn't possibly have been personal. There are plenty of hot guys in this city, you know. Your relative level of hotness doesn't make up for you being a giant asshat."

The shorter man nodded slowly at the space in front of him where there should have been a beer. "I am, aren't I. I am a giant asshat." He ventured a look over at Ohkura, all dark, mournful puppy eyes and despite his best intentions Ohkura melted just a little.

"Maybe only drunk you is an asshat," he conceded grudgingly.

Nishikido countered with a tiny, hopeful smile that had Ohkura uttering a silent prayer to the patron goddess of ill-advised hookups that things would go slightly better this time. For him at least.

He drained the singer's beer and schooled his features into a stern expression. "Ok, this is how things are going to go."

The other man raised his eyebrows, but nodded for him to continue.

"I am going home. You can come with me if you want. I am taking the train."

Nishikido looked confused but before he could ask, Ohkura continued.

"There will be no en route groping or kissing or biting. And _no taxis_. 'Great, now he thinks I'm some kind of freak with an extreme fear of taxis or something.'

There were only a few seconds of blank incomprehension before Nishikido flushed a bright scarlet.

Ohkura just smirked and nodded at the empty glass, "Thanks for the beer, Nishikido-san." He headed for the door and had only made it a few feet before the shorter man called after him.

"Hey, wait up."

They didn't really talk much on the way to the station but once they were crowded into the corner of the local train, shoulders barely brushing, Nishikido ventured a quiet question.

"Did you like my performance?"

Ohkura nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, the music is solid and your lyrics are good. But what really makes it is your voice. It's a unique sound. I'm looking forward to hearing you scream later."

Nishikido blinked, clearly looking to confirm that he had heard correctly.

"Yeah, I'm planning to fuck you into the mattress. Or wall, or kitchen counter or something, I'm not really picky. But I'm definitely going to make you scream. My name is Tadayoshi, by the way. You'll need to know that." His voice was perfectly even in tone, low and calm - he could be talking about the weather. No one, including Nishikido, needed to know that his heart was racing at his own bravado.

He snuck a tiny glace at Nishikido, a quick flick of his eyes. The faintest hint of flush was creeping along the shorter man's cheekbones. Ohkura continued. "I liked your voice right away. The music in the club was loud but when we were rubbing up against each other I could hear you moaning in my ear, could feel the vibration right up against my neck. I want to feel it around my cock. That rough voice of yours while you suck me off."

Nishikido was definitely shifting uncomfortably now, no doubt trying to figure out a subtle way to adjust his reaction to Ohkura's monologue before someone noticed. Ohkura was busy being silently thankful for boxer-briefs and baggy jeans.

The rest of the blessedly short ride was silent but every time Nishikido looked at him Ohkura did his best to smolder, trying to communicate all of his intentions through his gaze alone. He wasn't sure how well it was working but when he pushed away from the wall to get off the train Nishikido followed him wordlessly.

They made it exactly as far as the elevator of his apartment building before Nishikido reached out to tug his sleeve and Ohkura responded by throwing the smaller man up against the wall – wasting no time in setting his teeth into the column of Nishikido's neck and biting down on the tender flesh just below his ear.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Nishikido breathed out in a rush.

"You like it hard, don't you? Freak." Ohkura muttered not unkindly, letting the other man go abruptly as the doors slid open at his floor. He could feel Nishikido right behind him as he opened the door and toed off his shoes – a quiet, almost cautious presence completely in contrast to the brash, imperious man he remembered from the club.

Ohkura wasn't usually the type to take the lead in these situations, he usually preferred to react. 'To let the other person do all of the work, you lazy ass' Junno had teased him. It's part of what had attracted him to Ryo in the first place. But he had started this and he couldn't deny the heady rush Ryo's compliance was giving him. He wondered just how much the other man would let him get away with.

They were both still hard, that was more than clear as Ohkura trapped Ryo between himself and the wall, rubbing the full length of their bodies together as he ghosted Ryo's mouth with his own. Ryo's mouth was already open, straining forward for a kiss but Ohkura held back just long enough to get a heated glare from the smaller man. He chuckled and swooped in to capture Ryo's lips.

It was not the world's most skillful kiss. It was wet and messy - broken by small noises and panting. It was hot as hell. It would be so easy for both of them to get off just like this, desperate kisses and delicious friction, but he had plans.

Ohkura tore his mouth from Ryo's, smirking at the wordless sound of disapproval he got in return. Ryo's expression was set to pissed off but the fire in his eyes was undeniable and he was pliant in Ohkura's hold.

He pushed lightly on Ryo's shoulders, an unmistakeable message. _Down._ The other man got the message loud and clear, sinking to his knees and glaring up at Ohkura like he hadn't been anticipating this for eight local stops. Ohkura was in completely unfamiliar territory, not sure how far he could push Ryo but he was burning up and mostly beyond caring. Ryo would stop him if he had had enough, right?

One hand gravitated to Ryo's hair, snaking through the thick black strands – keeping him where he wanted him – while his other hand tore at his belt. He didn't care if he came off as desperate, he just wanted more. Now.

He shoved his pants and boxers down ungracefully but couldn't really spare a thought for how unsexy it must have looked because Ryo's eyes were dark and he was licking his lips and _hell yes_. He pulled Ryo's head forward just a bit and Ryo's mouth was sinking down on him, hot and wet and, dear god, not stopping.

Ryo's hands were on his hips, holding Ohkura still as he took over, picking up a steady rhythm, not teasing at all and Ohkura wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't this. He wrestled his shirt off so he could see better and it was definitely a good move because Ryo looked amazing. Eyes closed, pale lips stretched around him, cheeks flushed.

Everything in his body begged for him to let go, giving in to the urge to fuck Ryo's mouth until he came. The noises Ryo was making – rough, muffled moans – were threatening to undo him but he had a plan. Sort of. It didn't involve finishing before they had even made it out of the genkan.

He had to pull Ryo off of him, muscles straining with the difficulty of stopping when his body knew exactly what it wanted. Ryo gave him a cocky smile. "I thought that was what you wanted. You seemed to be enjoying it."

Ohkura narrowed his eyes. Ryo was clearly hard and wanting but still relatively calm and collected. Ohkura wanted to break him down, wanted him a writhing, beautiful mess under him– he wanted Ryo to beg.

He took a moment to kick off his clothes and pushed Ryo in the direction of the bedroom. He clearly did not intend to go easily, rounding on Ohkura, pressing their mouths together in a rough kiss. Ohkura gave him this much, it didn't matter how they got the bedroom exactly. They stumbled down the hall, pausing a few times to get rid of Ryo's clothes.

He was naked when Ohkura shoved him at the bed, all tanned skin, lean lines, and a challenging stare. He knew immediately what he wanted to do - just the thought flooded his cheeks with embarrassed heat. He had only tried it a few times and never been the one in control before but just the memory of that shivery, desperate pleasure made his cock jump.

"On your hands and knees." He must have sounded more in control than he felt because Ryo's eyes widened just a fraction before he wordlessly complied.

Ohkura took his time, making himself comfortable kneeling behind Ryo. He couldn't ignore the graceful curve of Ryo's spine, the dip of strong shoulders. He ran his fingertips lightly over the planes of Ryo's body and smiled when he shivered under his touch. Finally he palmed Ryo's ass, enjoying the way he pushed back into it ever so slightly.

He spread Ryo open, ghosting his fingers down to brush his balls, barely making contact. That earned him a tiny whimper and he figured it was now or never. He knew Ryo was expecting a different sort of touch because he jerked hard in Okura's hold the second his tongue made contact with soft skin.

He didn't hesitate - just pressed forward, licking into Ryo's soft heat, spurred on by his shocked moan. His world narrowed down to the feeling of his mouth on Ryo's skin, the the way Ryo moved under him – body trembling like he couldn't quite contain all of the sensations he was feeling – and the noises.

Ohkura thought he might be able to get off on the noises alone. The obscenely slick sound of his tongue on Ryo's skin, the rustle of the sheets where Ryo's hands clenched the fabric, the tiny, shivery whimpers Ryo tried to choke back and - when he did something really good - a throaty moan. Those really did it for Ohkura. It hadn’t been long at all but he needed to Ryo to break, he really needed to be inside him. This in-control, patience thing sucked.

He pulled back for a second and teasingly traced a finger around the rim. The harsh groan and the way Ryo's hips jolted back into the touch had his cock twitching in response. He slid a finger in and got a pillow-muffled curse in response.

"What was that?" He pulled out and started to push in again. Slowly. "You should speak up."

Ryo pulled his head up from the pillow, turning it just enough for Ohkura to see his frown and flushed face. He bit out each word. "I _said_ 'Jesus fuck yes'". 

Ohkura chuckled and bent his head to lick at the place his finger stretched Ryo open.

"I don't care how, just - anything. Get me off. _Fuck me_." Ryo's voice was low, urgent, and hoarse like he had been screaming. He hadn't but it was only a matter of time.

He pulled away from Ryo, wishing he had thought to grab the lube before they started. Not smooth. He palmed Ryo's hip, roughly pushing him down on his back. Those incredible eyes tracked him as he bent to get the tube from the nightstand. Ryo's intense gaze had him back on the bed as quickly as he could manage without betraying his cool exterior.

Ryo sort of lunged at him as soon as he hit the sheets, pulling Ohkura down into a scorching kiss, his legs already spreading to accommodate him. Ohkura didn't waste any time, fumbling the lube, just a little overwhelmed by the force of Ryo's mouth on his. But even Ryo couldn't keep control when Ohkura plunged two slick fingers into him.

He moved slowly to avoid hurting him but Ryo was clearly not feeling any pain – at least not any that he didn't like. He arched up off the bed, breaking the kiss with a groan. Ohkura fingered him roughly, a little faster than he liked himself but Ryo seemed to have found his words, his husky voice flowing freely now.

"God, yes. Just like that – _fuck_ , right there."

It was just as good as Ohkura had anticipated, but he didn't let up, waiting until Ryo broke down just a little more. He twisted his fingers up just as he bit down hard at the base of Ryo's neck. That was it, the hoarse scream that tore the air, the broken babbling that followed - that was what he wanted.

"Please, just – I need. Fuckfuckfuck – _you_ – inside me. _Please_."

He couldn't have held back anymore even if he had wanted to - he had pushed them both into desperation. He barely had the wherewithal to slide on a condom before lubing himself up. Ryo was more than ready, wrapping strong legs around Ohkura's hips and pulling him down and into himself.

The tight heat was stifling. Ohkura paused, panting as every fiber of his being screamed for motion. He just needed a second to get past the over-stimulation of going from zero to fucking in a breath. Ryo squirmed under him, bring Ohkura back with a sharp, pained noise. 

No sense in waiting now, he had gotten what he wanted and not moving now was torturing them both. No holding back either, he surged forward - fucking Ryo with strong, even strokes. Ryo's voice seemed to be stuck in one continuous moan, which suited him fine; he liked the way it mixed with the low grunts he couldn't quite hold back.

Ryo was perfect, incredibly hot around him, his hips picking up the rhythm and moving up to meet Ohkura's thrusts. He hadn't made any move to touch himself, Ohkura wondered if he could come just like this. He sat back a little on his heels, pulling Ryo's legs up over his shoulders and thrust back in. Ryo tightened viciously around him, coming almost immediately – cock jerking as he painted his golden abs with pearly fluid. Fuck that was pretty.

It was all too much - the waiting, Ryo's harsh panting and soft moans as Ohkura continued to pound into him, the hazy darkness of Ryo's eyes. He gave into the sensations as the heat coiled in his belly built to an inferno, coming hard with a low moan of his own.

He collapsed on Ryo - heedless of the mess. This being in charge shit was exhausting. Ryo didn't seem to mind, just shifted a little so Ohkura was lying only mostly on top of him. The last thing he registered before he slid into oblivion was Ryo's contented sigh.

Ohkura wasn't sure if Junno would classify his treatment of Ryo as punishment per say – if his friend asked he would just evade. He definitely wasn't going to tell him about the following morning – waking up to the delicious sensation of hot lips at the nape of his neck and a hard length pressed against his ass. He didn't even think about resisting, totally comfortable relinquishing all authority, as Ryo took him, lazily rocking into him from behind.

They made breakfast together, moving easily around one another in Ohkura's small kitchen, trading quiet banter and sleepy smiles. He could definitely get used to this. The part of his brain that spent too much time with Junno was trying to construct an elaborate fishing-related pun about getting a good bite and reeling him in but he stopped before it got too far.

He mused aloud about whether he should call Ryo a cab home and laughed as the other man slapped a hand over his rapidly flushing face. Ryo replied that he really ought to stick to the train from now on. Ohkura just smiled.


End file.
